Dark Shadows, Crimson Blood
by SadisticPrincess13
Summary: A collection of unrelated or related dark-themed scenes about Akashi and Kuroko. Basically, scenes that involved a Yandere/Kidnapper/Psyopath/Stalker/Insane/Creepy Akashi or Kuroko. [Warning: Dark-themes, may involve character!death, rape, blood, gore and many more. Rated M. You have been warned.]
1. You Won't Escape From Me

_Hello, dearest readers~ Sadihime here~ I've brought you all a collection of mine filled with dark-themed scenes produced by my very mind. _

_As some of you may know, I've been working on Inescapable Prison and it's a dark-themed story with Yandere!Akashi, but getting to where the dark part is, is taking too long, so I decided to write up some scenes. And NO, the scenes are no way related to Inescapable Prison. It's just a way to think of a situation that would happen in it and who knows, maybe some would turn into an entire one-shot~ Anyway, please enjoy~_

_Listed as complete for there are indefinite number of chapters._

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is not mine. Don't rub it in.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>You Won't Escape From Me<strong>

* * *

><p>He leaned back on his black, leather chair inside his dark room. The lights that came from the different screens before him illuminated his face, showing a wide smile. He watched the screens intently, switching his gaze from one to another. He let out a low chuckle at what he saw in the screen.<p>

"Oh, Tetsuya..." He commented. "My eyes see everything, you know..."

He watched as Kuroko frantically examine all the barred windows and locked doors. His usual blank eyes filled with fear and confusion. It was a perfect look that sent shivers up and down the redhead's spine.

Amused heterochromatic eyes gleamed in the darkness as Kuroko frantically tried to open the door, pulling and pushing it, frenziedly twisting the door knob before giving up and curling his hands into fists and started pounding it with force he didn't know he had, breathing erratically as he realized that he was trapped.

"Silly, Tetsuya. " Akashi let out another low chuckle. "You won't escape from me..."

"...Just give up." He smirked as he watched tears fall from scared blue eyes.

* * *

><p><em>So? What do you think of KindapperStalker!Akashi?_

_Don't worry, scenes are longer, some aren't. The next one would be longer and maybe darker too~_

**_Please review~ And feel free to make suggestions!_**


	2. I'll Always Be By Your Side

_And here it is~ I kinda like this one..._

_Anyway, I really want to thank those who added this to their favorites and alerts list~ And of course those who reviewed~ By the way, here are my replies~ _

**_Flow .__ L _**_- Thank you~ Hahah xD Well, I do have a sadistic streak~ It's tagged as 'Complete' because each chapter is considered as one. Also, there are no definite chapters so it could end here or the next, I don't know. Does that even make any sense? :D_

**_ShioriErz _**_- Shiori-chan~ Thank you~~ I tried my best. That scene kept bothering me~ I think it's kinda sexy and perverted...also creepy, but I could totally see Akashi like this xD_

_**Scarlet Aki-chin** - Thank you so much~ I was hoping that the first thing I write would be attention-grabbing~_

**_Crow_**_ - Thank you~ And you will~_

**_Edhea Edheart _**_- I absolutely love it, too~! Yeah, I know what you mean. Kuroko just have those eyes that says, "I don't really care, just obey me.". Haha xD_

_I probably won't be able to reply much in future updates, but I'll never forget to thank you guys. ^_^_

_Also, this one isn't really connected to the previous post, but it's up to you if wanted it to._

_Disclaimer:__ Kuroko no Basket is not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Always Be By Your Side<strong>

* * *

><p>He stared blankly at the white, sterile walls of the room sitting on the floor, huddled in the corner. The metal door creaked loudly as it opened and a figure entered, but he could barely identify for his sight had turned blurry with tears. It had been years, yet the incident was still fresh in his mind. He was kidnapped and it took the police and investigators a year before they found him. He could remember the day he was rescued all too clearly, along with those eyes...<p>

_He huddled himself in a corner, tears falling freely from his eyes as sobs escaped his trembling lips. He could hear the sirens outside the house and relief spread through him. He heard the front doors slam open and footsteps running towards the hallway, opening each door that they passed through._

_He jolted back when the door opened and light poured inside the room. Lifting his gaze from his knees, he stared at the police officers' stunned expressions; some had their hands covering their noses while one ran away with his hand on his mouth. He didn't blame them—it probably looked horrifying._

"_Are you Kuroko Tetsuya?" One of the police officer asked warily._

_A small, brittle smile appeared on his face._

"_Yes."_

_The police officer said something, but it fell on deaf ears. His focus drifted to the lifeless body sprawled down in front of him. It was already rotting—it had already been days after all. The body was drenched with the gruesome redness of its own blood. Multiple cuts and stabs could be seen with dried blood. The wound on its chest stood out from the rest for the knife that was used to create it was still buried right at the heart._

_He knew how sharp the knife was, he could clearly remember how easy it was to sink it down the other's chest. It was so…easy._

_But, it wasn't the foul odor, the splatters of blood, or the way he killed him with multiple stab wounds that disturbed him the most... It was those dead, unblinking, heterochromatic eyes that did. They were still staring at him, piercing through him like the knife on his chest, accusing him of his death. It terrified him to his core for he knew what those eyes were telling him. He could practically hear it, the sharp, but smooth voice that belonged to the owner of those eyes. He could hear it. He could hear Akashi Seijuuro's voice. And then he knew...he knew that Akashi would always be with him, always by his side, just like he said he would…_

_…just like he said he would._

"_Are you alright, Tetsuya?"_

"_I missed you, Tetsuya. Did you miss me?"_

"_I bought you a gift, Tetsuya."_

"_Are you well, Tetsuya?"_

"_Don't you love me too, Tetsuya?"_

"_Kiss me, Tetsuya."_

"_Does it feel good?"_

"_Tetsuya, I love you."_

"_I love you so much, Tetsuya."_

"_Hey, Tetsuya, you would never leave me, right?"_

"_Tetsuya, I love you. We would never leave each other, right?"_

"_We'll be together always...right?"_

"_Tetsuya?"_

"_I love you so much, Tetsuya."_

"_Is this it, Tetsuya?"_

"_Tetsuya, don't cry."_

"_Don't cry, Tetsuya..."_

"_Tetsuya..."_

"_...You don't have to worry about anything..."_

"_...I'll always be by your side..."_

"_...It's a promise, Tetsuya..."_

"_...I love you."_

Kuroko smiled and let out a broken chuckle as tears began to fall from his eyes. He hugged his knees tightly and let out a strained laugh. "I love you too, Akashi-kun..."

"…I love you, too…"

* * *

><p><em>Well? What do you think? It's not as dark as I wanted it to, but I like Insane!Kuroko~ and him hearing voices, especially if it was Akashi-sama's voice.<em>

_Anyway, **please review~**_ _and **don't be afraid to make suggestions~ ^_^**_**  
><strong>


	3. I Love You and I Mean It

_I was typing Chapter 8 of Inescapable Prison when this suddenly came out! Why? I dunno xD_

_Anyway, as always, I want to thank those who read this fic, put it in their favorite or alert list, and of course those who reviewed!  
><em>

**_ShioriErz:_**_You already know why~ ;)_

**_Flow . L:_**_ Yeah, I know it's confusing if yo don't know the full story, so I'll tell you~ ^_^ in a PM cuz it would make my A/N longer than it should. xD Thanks for reviewing btw~_

_**Edhea Edheart: **Hahaha~ Thank you! I know, when I wrote it I always keep imagining Kuroko being kidnapped by Akashi so most chapters would probably look related~Hmm...Dark!Akashi and Dark!Kuroko huh... I can probably work something out, but it won't be related to basketball...if that's okay~ Also it would probably be out by next week or so~__**  
><strong>_

**_Colibrys:_**_ Thank you and you're welcome~ You also wanted Dark!Akashi and Dark!Kuroko, it shall be done~ ...in about next week or so...hehe I have something lined up you see~ if that's okay~_

**_Silvinukas: _**_ As much as possible, I don't want to you to think that the chapters are connected, but if you want it to be, you're free to do so. The idea may be the same, like a Kidnapped!Kuroko and a Kidnapper!Akashi, but different things can happen that might clash with others like that...so :D Anyway, thank you so much~~ I absolutely love dark-themed stories too~ as you can see~_

_Disclaimer:__ No, I do not own Kuroko mo Basket...__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I Love You and I Mean It<strong>

* * *

><p>His throat burned. He tried to swallow, but he couldn't muster more than a tiny trace of moisture. He shivered as cold seeped through his naked body. He was cold, hungry, tired, and in pain. He didn't know how much more he could last before he broke.<p>

His ears twitched as he heard the familiar sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway. Lifting his gaze to the door, his tired eyes winced as it opened and blinding light illuminated the dark room. His breath hitched at the familiar figure that entered. He could feel his heart beat harder and faster as the figure closed the door, bringing the room back to darkness.

He shifted his body as he tried to follow the sound of the footsteps, but with his hands shackled above his head with chains connected to the ceiling and with his feet manacled to the floor—his body stretched to the limit, he could barely move a muscle. His head hung low when his body slumped from the strain.

He could feel the figure's eyes behind him, staring at him intensely making him close his eyes as he tried to suppress his shudders. He heard the figure move again, his steps sharp and precise, before it stopped in front of him.

"Look at me." A silky voice whispered.

He slowly raised his head, hating every second of it, but he knew what would happen if he disobeyed.

Sharp, heterochromatic eyes softened at the other's look. "I missed you, Tetsuya." He whispered with that tender tone that always made Kuroko's stomach wrench. It was so _sincere_, it made him sick. The blunette swallowed again and the burning of his throat flamed anew. He said nothing as the other told him about his day.

"Work was exhausting as usual. There's always tons of paperwork to be done. Ah, but coming home to you always makes everything better, Tetsuya." Akashi chuckled as he stared at the other, eyes gleaming with nothing but love and adoration. "I love you so much."

Akashi leaned in to kiss Kuroko, but the other shied away. Akashi blinked at the gesture before a sharp sound suddenly echoed as Akashi brought his hand down Kuroko's cheeks. The chained male whimpered as the redhead brought his hand up again and caressed the other's bruised cheeks.

"Ne, Tetsuya..." Akashi started, his voice calm and soothing. It was as if nothing happened. "Are you hungry?" he grazed his thumb across the other's cheek, a worried look on his face. "You're looking a bit thin lately. Have you even eaten today?"

Kuroko stayed silent and still as the redhead continued to caress his face. His eyes dull. He felt like he was being mocked. Why was he even asking this? He couldn't eat unless Akashi was home for he was the only one who came since he was locked up. And the redhead only returned very late at night, so of course, he was hungry and thin. He was being _starved._

"Hmm..." Akashi straightened up, eyes narrowing as he decided what to do. "Don't worry, Tetsuya. I'll take good care of you." A soft smile touched his lips.

Kuroko didn't respond, but Akashi didn't seem to notice that as he continued speaking.

"Ah, but before that I must have my welcome home kiss. I've been away from you for almost an entire day, after all. I missed you so much." Akashi leaned in and pressed his lips against Kuroko's chapped lips.

The chained male didn't move, he didn't respond, yet the redhead continued to devour his lips and explore his body with icy hands, caressing him everywhere, a look of pure, unadulterated happiness on his face. When Akashi bit his lip, asking for entrance, he immediately allowed it, he was scared...

He was _scared_.

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko heard Akashi whispered in the kiss and tears pooled at the corner of his eyes as he heard the words that followed.

"...I love you."

Kuroko stared at Akashi's eyes, full of nothing but sincere love and devotion.

Letting the tears fall freely from his eyes, he let out a pained smile.

Then, he cried...

He cried because he was taken away from his family and friends.

He cried because he was chained inside a room with no windows and a locked door.

He cried because his throat was dry and his stomach was empty.

He cried because he knew he could never be free.

He cried because, despite all the torment he felt...

...the agony he experience..

and the suffering he underwent...

...he could never truly hate him.

_Most of all, he cried..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"I-I love y-you, too...A-Akashi-kun..."

...

...

...

_...because he meant it._

* * *

><p><em>I kinda feel bad that Kuroko always gets kidnapped by Akashi...Well, actually, not really, but I do like it~ <em>

_It turned out different than I imagined...but I like it~!_

_Anyway, next up is a Dark!Kuroko~! Review and again don't be afraid to make any suggestions! ^_^  
>Despite my name, I'm nice~!<br>...maybe xD_


	4. You're Mine, Now

_Okay~ It's out and while it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, I like it a lot! I enjoyed writing this one!_

_Again, I thank those who read this! Especially those who reviewed!_

**_Scarlet Aki-chin:_**_ We all know that Akashi and Kuroko can't resist each other! It's true love~ ;)_

**_ShioriErz:_**_ Thank you! Hahah xD two reviewers suggested a dark!Akashi and a dark!Kuroko together and I was planning on writing one, coincidentally your request was in line with my plan! I wanted to involve a third person and it would be awesome! But, it would probably be someone we know...I'm not really sure...It's hard for me to write an OC, but I'll try!_

**_Silvinukas:_** _Hahah xD Thank you! I enjoyed reading your review! It made me feel so happy! Oooh~ that would be hard to write but it would be so interesting! I'll try my best! It would take a while though since I have other request! But, I'm excited to think of a scene with this one! _

_Disclaimer:__Kuroko no Basket is not mine._

* * *

><p><strong>You're Mine, Now<strong>

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed followed by the roaring sound of thunder as threatening clouds raced across the dark grey sky, swirling and colliding in vast humid heaps. The rain pelted against the large bedroom window as the high velocity wind mercilessly blasted across a quiet subdivision somewhere in Kyoto.<p>

Lightning flashed again, briefly illuminating the dark, large bedroom. A certain occupant opened his eyes as he slowly sat up, disturbed by the short-lived, bright light and the heavy downpour of rain. Red, silky blanket pooled down by his hips, showing smooth and pale skin upon a lithe body. His eyes scanned the room, noting the clothes scattered all over, evidence of last night's activities.

A small smile graced his lips as he reminisced the passion-filled night. Body grinding against body as clothes were thrown off, uncaring with where it went, hands roamed and explored each and every dip and curves as pants and moans echoed throughout the room. He remembered throwing his head back as he cried out, his body enveloped with pleasure and ecstasy as he came into completion before passing out in bliss.

It was truly unforgettable. He glanced at the body lying peacefully next to him. He could see bruises marking the other's neck to his chest. It looked beautiful on the other's pale skin. He leaned down to capture the sleeping teen's lips in a hot kiss. He cupped the other teen's face, grazing his thumb upon smooth cheeks. Slowly he slid it down, his fingers brushed against the other's chest, and placed his hand above the heart.

After a while, he parted, breathing heavily with a hint of blush on his cheeks. He laid down on the other's arm as he remove his hand from the other's chest, ignoring the sticky and wet feeling, and draped it over the other. He sighed and turned to snuggle the other's neck. He was so _happy_.

He blinked.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

He lifted his gaze up only to face wide, unblinking, heterochromatic eyes.

"But, don't worry. I'll take care of you much better from now on. After all..." he trailed off, blushing.

Lightning flashed again, illuminating the entire room, showing the room's atrocious state. Blood-soaked clothes thrown everywhere, trails of blood staining the carpet with red, the color of the walls turning darker as wet liquid dried. The body next to him was drenched with the same crimson liquid splattered on the walls. Already rotting, it filled the room with its foul odor.

Light blue eyes gleamed in adoration as he straddled the other and kissed him again, his tongue exploring the other's cavern. He separated with a chuckle as he embraced the lifeless body, disregarding the way the blood stained his own body. He leaned on the other's chest, blood smearing against his cheeks. He placed a hand on the other's chest, cradling a certain muscle before he clenched his hand into a fist.

Blood exploded everywhere and he licked his lips.

He shifted his gaze to look at the other's face, stained with the color he loved so much.

His lips parted to whisper...

_"You're mine, now… "_

_"…Akashi-kun."_

* * *

><p><em>It felt a bit weird writing this one...I mean, Kuroko had sex with Akashi's corpse. O.O<br>Why is it that when I write Kuroko, he kills Akashi, and with Akashi, he kidnaps Kuroko? Hahaha xDD_

_Anyway, as always, please review!_


End file.
